La historia de una linda guacamaya
by Forte blu
Summary: esta historia es de una guacamayita que ya conocen y esto ocurrira en la selva magica de rio con nuestros personajes favoritos blu y perla


LA HISTORIA DE UNA LINDA GUACAMAYA

Todo comienza en un dia magico en la selva de rio las aves cantaban,flores hermosas crecian y los arboles daban a lo lejos en un abujero en un arbol se encontraba nuestro heroe azul con perla y sus tres hijos,blu y perla estaban muy felises por ser padres digamos su vida era meses los niños crecieron,entre los tres guacamayitos se encontraba jasmine,una tierna guacamaya que queria mucho a sus padres pero especialmente a noche cuando dormian los guacamayitos jasmine oyo que sus padres peleaban,jasmine se levanto y oyo que perla le gritaba a blu diciendo

**- blu nuestra hija nunca podra ser una ave autentica si sigues concintiendola- **dijo perla enojada pero blu respondio

**-jasmine no necesita ser una ave autentica mientras la cuide -**dijo blu con enfado jasmine no pudo serguir oyendolos y se fue a dormir,ala mañana siguiente jasmine desperto por un beso y abrazo que le dio blu diciendole

**-es hora de despertar pequeña-**dijo blu alegre,jasmine se levanto y parecia que era hora de comer pero noto que su madre y sus hermanos la veian con enojo,jasmine asustada le dio un abrazo a blu,jasmine dijo

**- papa por que mi mama y mis hermanos estan enojados -**dijo ella asustada,blu respondio

**-no pasa nada jasmine hay que comer** -dijo blu con calma,despues de comer jasmine dijo

**- estan asi por mi verdad papa-** dijo ella,blu dijo-** no hija-** dijo blu,jasmine no soporto y grito diciendo

**-no me mientas papa estaba oyendo en la noche que mama y tu peleaban por mi porque no seria una ave autentica** -dijo ella enojada,perla y blu se quedaron paralizados al ver que jasmine grito jasmine dijo

-**no es tu culpa mama se que no llegare hacer una ave autentica y papa has sido el mejor pero no quiero seguir aqui** -dijo jasmine enojada Depronto salto del arbol y recordo que le da miedo volar haci que cayo cobre un arbusto,al ver que no le paso nada salio corriendo entre las plantas,blu rapidamente salio a buscarla y a ver si estaba bien pero no la vio,asustado fue a buscarla y perla se arrepentio de aver dicho esas palabras pero no puede dejar el nido solo con bobby y savannah asi que esperara jasmine supo que si volaba su padre la encontraria asi que se escondio en los arbustos despues de unas horas de busqueda blu estaba agotado y vio en el cielo que empezaria a llover asi que regreso al nido esperando que jasmine estuviera hay pero cual era la sorpresa de blu alver que no estaba en el nido perla preocupada le dijo

- **encontraste a jasmine -**dijo perla preocupada,blu no respondio y empezo a llover de una manera muy fuerte,nuestro heroe sabia que no podia salir a buscarla por que la lluvia no lo dejaria ver,blu dijo enojado pero ala vez preocupado

**-tendre que esperar a que la lluvia termine-**jasmine estaba asustada y tenia hambre,la lluvia no la dejaba ver bien pero encontro un mango,despues de comer en medio de la lluvia oyo que un cascabel,aterada salio corriendo de ese lugar pero no pudia ver a donde iba la pequeña se tropeso raspando su ala contra el piso no le dio importancia se levanto y salio corriendo nuevamente pero no se dio cuenta que su ala sangraba,era de noche y no podia mas la pobre guacamaya estaba debil la ala le sangraba pero depronto vio una luz a lo legos habia llegado ala clinica para aves de tulio,pero depronto sintio un dolor horrible por todo su cuerpo inmediatamente se estaba a pronto de serar la clinica y vio algo azul en el suelo habrio la puerta y vio que era una delas hijas de blu rapidamente la agarro con delicadesa para no lastimarla mas corrio rapido a una avitacion la puso en una bandeja de metal le curo el ala y se la vendo y paso la noche en la las horas era de dia jasmine desperto preguntandose donde estaba,depronto entro tulio a la habitacion y le pregunto como estaba.

jasmine dijo algo asustada-** bien me siento mejor pero me duele el ala-**

tulio respondio -**que bueno que te sientas mejor,si no me hubiera fijado por la puerta tal vez hayas muerto de frio por la tormenta de anoche pero no nos fijemos en eso pero que estabas haciendo sola de noche-**

pregunto tulio algo confundido,jasmine no respondio y se levanto rapidamente de la charola de metal,tulio dijo

**-espera que haces debes descansar-**

,dijo tulio preocupado,pero depronto blu llego ala clinica con perla,bobby y savannah,tulio con mucho gusto los dejo pasar rapidamente blu le dio un abrazo a jasmine,perla desesperada fue con ellos y se unio al abrazo.

**-nos tenias preocupados jasmine-**

dijo blu apunto de llorar de la alegria,perla dijo lo mismo pero jasmine estaba enojada con ellos,pero depronto blu vio a jasmine estaba furiosa diciendo

-**ustedes no son mis padres son una basura por no creer que podia ser una ave autentica-**

**.**blu y perla se quedaron pasmados al escuchar a jasmine diciendo esto de ellos.

jasmine mordio a perla y blu de sus alas,al ver esto tulio la encerro en una jaula.-

**los odio a ambos,tu madre por creer que soy una ave inutil y tu padre por hacerme de esta manera quisiera estar muerta-**

rapidamente jasmine se lanzo contra la reja de la jaula provocandoce daño a si misma,tulio la sedo con un tranquilisante blu y perla estaban aterrados al ver que les dijo eso y estanparce contra la reja de la jaula.

**-jasmine que e hecho por mi culpa estas en estas condiciones nunca debi de consentirte demasiado sabiendo que te harias daño a ti misma perdoname-**

dijo blu triste apunto de irse volando,el tranquilisante se paso jasmine desperto pero no also la mirada,blu habrio la jaula diciendole

**-jasmine soy yo blu tu padre-**

jasmine dijo-**vienes a acabar con mi sufrimiento-**

**-pero que estas diciendo jasmine,acabar con tu sufrimiento pero de que hablas-**dijo blu triste y aterrado,jasmine respondio

** -si no viniste a acabar con mi sufrimiento te matare y luego me ire contigo al infierno-**

grito ella con mucha fuerza,se le habento a blu ala cara tratando de morder su cuello,blu la sujeto de la cola y rapidamente perla entro ala jaula quitandosela de ensima,perla la solto por que jamine mordio su ala,tulio los saco de la jaula dejando a jasmine adentro,sus ojos ya no eran hermosos estaban cubiertos de color rojo,jasmine ya no era tierna su expresion en la cara era de desprecio enojo y queria salir de la jaula pero tulio la cerro.

jasmine depronto grito-**los odio padres espero que se vallan al infierno-**nuevamente tulio la sedo y cayo dormida,jasmine parecia estar poseida por el diablo,blu y perla quedaron pasmados al escuchar lo que dijo jasmine,no podian soportar estar hay asi que se fueron paso un dia del cambio repentino de jasmine se habia pasado el efecto del sedante desperto vio que estaba en una jaula pero con candado rapidamente se lanzo al candado tratando de abrirlo,siendo la hija de blu sabia como abir puertas y candados de jaulas,consigio abrir el candado y la puerta,rapidamente salio y espero que tulio abriese la puerta para escapar.

**-jajaja tulio no sabra que e escapado cuando habra la puerta-**

dijo jasmine ansiosa por la hora de comer tulio habrio la puerta para traerle agua y comida pero jasmine noto que estaba con su padre.

-**el momento de mi venganza podre matar a mi padre mordiendole el cuello ya que no esta con mi madre**

**,**dijo ella con sed de venganza pero recordo los momentos que tuvieron juntos,pero depronto sus ojos volvieron a haserce de color rojo su exprecion de odio volvio

**-quien te necesita padre puedo vivir sola-**dijo ella con odio,pero no se dio cuenta que perla estaba en esa habitacion cuidandola y depronto perla la agarro y dijo**.**

**-jasmine que haces debes descansar de tu ala-**

jasmine no le importaba su ala asi que rasguño a perla con sus garras,perla grito de dolor tulio y blu fueron con ella y vieron que sostenia a jasmine pero no le importara que su madre sufriera a si que la mordio del cuello diciendole

**-tu quieres murir primero bueno si asi lo quieres perfecto-**

blu rapidamente le quito jasmine de ensima a perla.

**-perla estas bien-**

dijo blu preocupado,jasmine mordio a blu del ala haciendo que la soltase,blu grito de dolor diciendole

**-jasmine que te susede casi matas a tu madre y me acabas de morder que te pasa hija-**jasmine le contesto.

**ya te dije acaba con mi sufrimiento o sino acabare con ustedes de una buena vez para asi no poderlos ver nunca mas.**blu inmediatamente la abrozo con amor y compacion al ver esto perla hizo lo mismo los dos le digieron

**-recuerda los momentos alegres que tuviste con nosotros-**

jasmine recordo todos los momentos alegres que pasaron juntos,sus ojos volvieron hacer como antes su exprecion de amor y timides regreso al ver esto blu y perla se tranquilisaron pero no dejaron de abrazarla,jasmine racciono dandoles un abrazo tambien a ellos perla y blu se sorprendieron al ver que volvio a ser la de antes pero un dolor recorrio el cuerpo de jasmine haciendo que se desmaye el las alas de blu y perla.

quedaron aterrados al ver que jasmine se desmayase tulio rapidamente la recogio poniendola en la bandeja de plata,tulio aterrado vio que su ala comenzo a sangrar de nuevo

**-o dios mio que te susedera jasmine por que te pasara esto-**

dijo tulio aterrado pero se dio cuenta que era un infarto lo que le estaba pasando a jasmine,blu y perla asustados volaron a donde estaba jasmine,preocupados empezaron a llorar por lo que le estaba pasando

Despues de que jasmine volviera ala normalidad todo iba bien asta que depronto jasmine sufrio un infarto,tulio la conecto a una maquina de electrocardiograma que puede dejar ver cual era su estado,la flecha marcaba en critico,esto era un reto para tulio ya que si algo sale mal nuestra linda guacamaya podria le inyecto unas medicinas para mejorar su estado pero nada pasaba,su estado segia en critico al ver esto perla estaba pasmada de miedo al saber que perderia a su hija.

**-no te rindas jasmine te necesito a mi lado perla te necesita y tus hermanos tambien-**

dijo blu preocupado y apunto de llorar de tristeza pero depronto la flcha marco en un rectangulo desia perdido al ver esto tulio dijo que se acabo nos a dejado,enfurecido tulio patio la puerta con mucha ira

**-ire por una lapida una pala y flores por lo mientras pueden estar con ella mientras regreso-**dijo tulio triste.

**jasmine si puedes escuchar despierta por favor perla y yo te necesitamos por favor no nos hagas esto te quiero y no importa si perla y yo discutimos por ti lo hicimos por que te queremos pero por favor despierta-**

grito blu triste soltando lagrimas de dolor,perla hizo lo mismo pero depronto una lagrima de blu y perla cayo en el pecho de jasmine haciendo que la maquina empieze a sonar,al escuchar este sonido blu y perla voltiaron a ver la maquina la flecha suvio a critico normal y por ultimo estable,perla y blu se alegraron al ver que jasmine volvia a respirar de pronto dijo jasmine debil** -**

**papa,mama los quiero y nunca quiero alegarme de ustedes-**al ver esto perla y blu se alegraron y abrazaron a jasmine diciendole

**-lamentamos aver dicho esas tonterias tu eres y seras una ave autentica nos perdonarias-**

jasmine debil dijo** -los perdono,no importa que no sea una ave autentica y las cosas que dijeron lo importante es que estaran conmigo y siempre estaran-**

blu y perla la abrazaron,tulio ya habia llegado con las cosas pero las solto al ver que jasmine estaba bien,tulio sorprendido y alegre dijo** -ven dejame vendarte el ala-**

una semana despues jasmine se recupero y sigio siendo la misma linda guacamaya tierna solo que supero su miedo a valor y asta ahora jasmine vive alegre y feliz con su familia,despues de todo esto jasmine recibio una linda fiesta por superar su miedo a volar y por estar bien con su regreso ala normalidad y asta hora jasmine sigue siendo la misma linda guacamaya que todos quieren.

**EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA UNA LINDA GUACAMAYA**


End file.
